The warmth of Love
by Yugo-Azuma
Summary: Maria is depressed because of all she has been through, will Fayt be able to cheer her up? my first fanfics! take it easy guys!


I don't own any character from this fanfics.

This is a Fayt-Maria fanfics. I took the scene from Maria speech while you talks to her in Airyglyph and comes up with this idea anyway, enjoy!

**The Warmth of Love**

It was a cold and snowy day in Airyglyph, not that it is extraordinary in that mountainous city, but still the cold weather has always been too much for Fayt himself. He hugged himself in order to warm his own body and maintain his temperature in steady rate. But unfortunately, that does not help much. So, instead of sitting idly in the hotel lobby and getting frozen nonetheless, he decided to go outside and has some walk.

Fayt blew his freezing breath to his palm, and tried to brush them together while he walks, as it might help to make his temperature higher, but still, that too, didn't work on him. Cursing silently to himself, he continued his walk to the food store in Airyglyph and decided to buy some steamed bun for himself. "Hmm.., warm steamed bun for cold and freezing day like this. Life couldn't be any better." Mutter him slowly, as he walks outside the door of the store. "But… Where should I go now? I can't just walk around the town, buying some meat bun and go back. That would be lame." Fayt tried to figure out what will be done next, while his eyes coincidentally met some object, (or subject, based on how you look on it) in the middle of snowy rain.

"Who is that? Standing like that doing nothing in the snow? Is she crazy or something?" Fayt began to walk closer, as he starting to figure out, who is the 'crazy people' he thought of before. "Maria! It's you!" said Fayt in surprise. Making the girl with pretty and long blue hair turned around. "Hey, Fayt! What are you doing out here?" she said with some kind of delight in her face. "That's exactly my words, Maria! What are YOU doing here, in the middle of snow rain? You might get frozen, you know." He shot back with worry in his voice. Maria just smiled lightly, while looking to the other way. "It is fun" replied her softly. "Fun? Now that's a rare word from you! You know what, Maria? I've never seen you enjoying anything around you, and I've been wondering what might catch your interest, and now, here you are, enjoying this freezing and deadly cold weather. I've never been this surprised before." Maria smiled again, while enjoying the enthusiasm of the boy in front of her. Yes, the enthusiasm and eternal spirit from the boy with gene of 'Destruction' in him. "..and, why are you trying to?" asked her back with slyness in her mind.

"Huh..?" Fayt looked back to her, not quite get it. "I said, why are you trying to figure out what might catch my interest?" said Maria, rephrasing the question. "eerhm, well… it is because…" Fayt feel his cheek burned, even though the wind is still freezing. 'because I care for you..? nah, that will not work properly..' mutter him in the train of his thought. 'or.. because I….no…, it can't be… I love her? I love Maria Traydor?' "yes..?" asked Maria again, bringing him back to Elicoor, and snap him out of his mind. "hmm, well.., that's… because.. uhmm..yeah, because I've never seen you looked so happy before!" shot him back with huge smile in his face. Tried to convince her as much as possible. But, after a few seconds without any responds from her, he started to gave up. "That sounds lame, huh?" asked him in defeat. "Kind of.. but I'll let it slide for now." Replied her back, still in her angelic smile, that makes Fayt taken aback for a while. 'what a beautiful girl. No wonder I could fall for her' thought him at that time. "well, you still haven't answered my question, Maria. What are you doing here? As fun as it is, it still can make you catch a cold, you know?" asked Fayt again, now with more force in it, urging Maria to answer it immediately. Instead of answering, she turned around again, making Fayt face her back once more. "I know that it is cold. But still, I'm happy of it" was her only reply. "why is that?" asked him again. "Because I still can feel it. I still can feel cold. I am human after all. Not just something that some one created, and believe it or not, Fayt, I'm happy for it."

Fayt feel something hurt in her voice just after she said that. It surely too much for teenager their age to have this burden on their shoulder. Not just a simple burden though, it is a 'responsibility' to kill the creator! What could be worse than that? Fayt shook his head. Instead of saying anything, he hugged Maria with all his worth, tried to take her sadness away with the cold wind of Airyglyph. "Fayt..?" asked Maria, gasped in confusion. "Ssshh… speak no more, Maria. I know it. you have it hard on you. I cannot blame you, though, since I, myself, cannot accept the whole truth either. But please, don't drown yourself in this mess alone. Let me share this cursed fate with you. Let me ease your pain, Maria. Let me be the one to help you if you ever need it." mutter Fayt slowly in his breath, starting to relax the tense of Maria's body. Along with her tears on the cheek. "Oh, Fayt.., why? Why should us? Why should we be like this? I don't like it, Fayt, hell, I hate it!" cried her emotionally, something that Fayt never seen before. "I know, Maria. No one would ever like it. Even I, would hate my own power to eternity because it serves no more than destroy things. But still, we have to fight, Maria. We have to fight this creator in order for us to live on our free will. Even if my body is being destroyed in the process, so be it. At least I died from trying my best in my own truth! I have no regret." Maria turned around to face him, the boy she admired long before she met him, and now standing here right in front of her, supporting her with all of determinations in his eyes. "you are right, Fayt. I shouldn't give up! Not after all we've been through!" said her with new determination in her eyes. "That's the spirit! Let us go, Maria! Let's fight this so-called creator and free ourselves from his grasp, forever!"

Maria smiled to Fayt brightly, before hugging him back, whispering, "That's right, I will fight, for no other than myself, and .. you.." even though it was just a soft whisper, Fayt catch it way too clear. His cheeks blushed hard, as the response. "Ma…Maria, did..you say what I thought you said?" Maria looked back at him. "what do you think?" Fayt scratch his head, nervous. "ehm.. I guess… I think I heard you would fight with me..?" Maria shook her head. "No, I didn't say that." Was her reply, as stoic as before. "well, my.., my mistake, then.." mutter Fayt, disappointed. "But I said, I will fight FOR you, Fayt. No matter what kind of monster am I, I know what I cherish the most. I know what I care for and would die for. That's you, Fayt. I won't run anymore from my feelings. I will face the reality and fight for you, if I have to." Replied her again, looking straight to Fayt's eyes with a bright shade of pink on her cheek, that makes Fayt smiled a little at that time. "same here, Maria.. Same here.., I, too, will fight for your sake. I don't care for whatever happens in the future. I will raise my sword in order to protect you, Maria Traydor. The one and only love in my heart" said him back, widening the smile on Maria's face. "Oh, Fayt… do you… mean it?" muttered her in her breath. While holding back tears on Fayt's chest. "Yes, I do, I…. I love you, Maria." Without anymore words flowing out, Maria kissed Fayt's lips fiercely, show him her love as much as she could muster. Until the moment they have to catch their breath. They look to each other eyes ever so happily, and hugged their lovers again, like inseparable couple. "So.., we are officially a lovers, now?" asked Maria with smile on her face. "well, yes.. but first thing first, Maria…" Fayt inhale his breath, while looking to Maria's worried face. " never call yourself a monster, okay? You are my girl, my one and only girl." Said him softly. Bringing back the angelic smile that Fayt admire the most. "Of course, Fayt, anything…, anything for you, dear."

Nb : Phew, done! My first fanfics! Heheh, I can't stop smiling right now! anyway, guys, please review, okay, I would like to know the evaluation of my first work ciaoo


End file.
